


War and peace

by ardvari



Series: LVMPD police code prompts [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: These weren’t her favorite calls. Family Disturbances only ever meant one thing: One family member was treating another one badly and she hated, hated being the one responding to one of those calls.Prompt: 417 Family Disturbance





	War and peace

These weren’t her favorite calls. Family Disturbances only ever meant one thing: One family member was treating another one badly and she hated, hated being the one responding to one of those calls. 

Riding alongside Brass, her fingers tapped out a nervous little rhythm against the passenger window, her whole body tense. 

_Let there be no children, let there be no children_ … She repeated the mantra over and over again in her head until they reached the house on the edge of one of those housing areas catered towards families. 

The windows were brightly lit and the house didn’t look at all the way someone would expect a house to look in which a family was fighting. 

“Apparently someone threw a vase at someone else.” Brass explained, rolling his eyes. He had dealt with enough craziness; this didn’t even come close to some of the stuff he had dealt with.

As soon as the car was securely in park, two teenage boys stormed out of the house, both of them almost tripping over each other as they tried to reach the car first.

“He threw a vase at me!” exclaimed one of the boys.

“He threw a lawn chair at me!” yelled the other one, pushing his brother down and running towards the car.

Sara’s mouth fell open and for a moment, she didn’t know what to say. 

“Okay boys, settle down or I’m gonna take you both into PD and lock you into a cell, is that clear? Where are your parents?”

Faced with so much authority, both boys shrunk back visibly and threw a quick, helpless look at each other.

“Wine tasting in Pahrump. Hey listen, we just had a little… discussion about who was going to get to play the Wii. Seriously man.” one of them explained, the other one nodding furiously.

Sara heaved a sigh, relaxing back into her seat as Brass lectured the boys about calling the police for no reason and issuing them a fine. 

***

Much later, in a bathtub full of fragrant bubbles, Sara sighed and clinked her glass of wine with Sofia’s, who was lounging on the other side of the tub. Their feet playing footsie above the bubbles, they were both utterly relaxed.

“Sometimes I wonder about people. Seriously. The stuff they do to each other…” Sara mused, taking a sip of her wine and squishing a bunch of bubbles between her leg and Sofia’s.   
With a fizzy sound, the bubbles dissolved.

“Make love, not war…” Sofia answered, put her glass down and made the water splash a bit as she settled on top of Sara and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
